Belong to You
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Elle a tout perdu... sa meilleure amie, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout... que lui reste-t-il à présent ? "Je suis la prêtresse de Suzaku et, à ce titre, je protègerais le peuple de Konan au péril de ma vie !"
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Fushigi Yuugi

Genre : Romance / Drama ou l'histoire revue selon Sephy et la théorie « avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde »

Couple(s) : bonne question,  on verra plus tard…

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Yuu Watase

Note de l'auteur :

Aucune, je ne veux pas vous faire fuir dès le début

**Belong to you**

Prologue 

Lorsque, malgré l'interdiction de mon frère, je suis à nouveau retourné dans le livre, je n'avais que trois idées en tête :

Sauver ma meilleure amie, Yui…

Vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec mon chevalier servant, Tamahom

Que l'on puisse tous les trois retourner dans le monde réel qui est le mien…

Seulement, de mes souhaits de départ, aucun…

Aucun n'allait pouvoir se réaliser…

- A présent, je suis la prêtresse de Seiryu et, à ce titre, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne puisses jamais invoquer Suzaku !!!

Yui était devenue ma pire ennemie et le pilier central du royaume de Kutou. Quant à Tamahom

- Une fois que j'en aurais fini de toi, ça sera le tour de celle que tu es censé protéger…

- Chihiri !!! Fais quelque chose sinon Tasuki….

Tamahomé s'en était allé avec elle, rompant ainsi la promesse qu'il m'avait faite de toujours rester à mes côtés…

Plus que la jalousie qu'éprouve Yui à mon égard, c'est ce regard d'indifférence qu'il m'a adressé qui m'a le plus bless

Il disait m'aimer, pourtant mes mots et mes larmes n'ont pas suffit pour le ramener…

- Tamahomé, je t'en prie, arrêtes !!!!

- Chihiri !! Fuis avec Miaka, vite !!!

C'est comme si je n'existais plus à ses yeux ou plutôt, comme si je n'avais jamais exist

Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout…

Je lui aurais confié mon cœur, s'il me l'avait demand

- Miaka ?

- Je sais, Chihiri…. Je sais…

Seulement au vue de tous les événements qui se sont passé, je ne pouvais que…

- Sayonara…

Je ne pouvais que…

- Oui… Sayonara…. Tamahomé….

Je suis Miaka, prêtresse de Suzaku !!

Mon rôle est de protéger le pays de Konan avec ou sans l'aide de mes sept étoiles !!

**_« Que puisse la flamme de Suzaku éclairer nos chemins… »_**

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Fushigi Yuugi

Genre : Romance / Drama ou l'histoire revue selon Sephy et la théorie « avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde »

Couple(s) : toujours pas réfléchi à la question…

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Yuu Watase

Note de l'auteur :

Flemme… il y a des notes de bas de pages pour ça…

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

Les2folles : m'ci pour votre review et voici la suite

**Belong to you**

Chapitre 1 

Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle enfermée dans sa chambre sans avoir le moindre contact avec l'extérieur ?

Elle n'en savait rien…

Peut-être autant de jours qu'il faut à un être pour se vider de ses larmes, peut-être autant d'heures qu'il ne faut à un esprit pour réaliser que son cœur est réellement bris

Tamahomé était devenu sa vie, et voilà qu'il l'avait trahi pour embrasser la cause de celle qui fut autrefois sa meilleure amie.

Autrefois…

Ce mot à lui seul représentait la nostalgie d'un monde à la fois lointain et proche. Un monde qui faisait parti du passé à présent car, comme le lui avait si bien rappelé Yui, elle était la prêtresse de Seiryu et elle, celle de Suzaku et, à ce titre…

Pas une seule émotion n'effleura Miaka lorsqu'elle revit les événements de ces derniers jours.

Tamahom

Yui…

Elle avait tout perdu en une seule fois et pourtant…

Pourtant elle était toujours là, elle n'était pas parvenu à mettre fin à ces jours à l'aide de cette lame qu'avait discrètement glissée Nuriko sous sa porte.

Non, elle n'y était pas parvenue…

La raison ?

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce regard lourd en sous-entendu

« Tamahomé est parti, mais « lui » est toujours l !!! »

Voilà ce que semblait lui crier son étoile et confident. Pourtant n'était-il pas lui-même épris de son roi ?

- Argggg !!!! Le jour où je le comprendrais !!!

Portant sa main à sa gorge, la prêtresse eut un léger sursaut en entendant le son rauque de sa voix.

Visiblement elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme assez long pour alterner celle-ci.

Cependant cette réflexion lui arracha un sourire le premier depuis son retour au palais. Décidément Nuriko avait le chic pour lui divertir l'esprit. Faut dire qu'avec l'extravagance dont faisait preuve ce dernier…

Devait-elle dire ce dernier ou bien cette dernière ?

Car bien que la plupart du temps il soit habillé en courtisane, l'étoile symbolisant la « force » n'en était pas moins un homme homme qui pouvait se révéler extrêmement séduisant lorsqu'il faisait l'effort de se comporter comme tel mais bon…. Tout ceci était un autre débat.

Reportant son attention sur la lame se trouvant devant elle, la prêtresse de Suzaku se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent.

Hors de question pour elle de retourner dans le monde réel en laissant le royaume de Konan dans cet état. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !!

Et puis, que se passerait-il pour elle si elle revenait de l'autre côté en cet instant ?

Non…

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment faire cela. Et quand bien même l'envie lui prendrait, l'adolescente s'était juré de protéger ce peuple qui croyait en Suzaku du plus profond de son être.

Oui…

Elle protégerait ce pays !! Dusse-t-elle y laisser sa vie… avec ou sans les sept étoiles…

- … Je les protégerais…

- Sage résolution…

Surpris d'entendre une voix autre que la sienne, la collégienne se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Nuriko se tenait à l'entrée de ces appartements.

- Comment tu…

D'un geste de la main, l'étoile lui indiqua l'ombre qui disparaissait non loin d'elle.

- Chichiri…

Alors que sa voix ne lui paraissait que murmure, son esprit, lui, réalisait pleinement la signification de cette « intrusion ».

Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour elle…

- Les autres sont là aussi, seulement ils ont préféré attendre devant la porte… un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…

La voix du courtisan [[1]] se voulait détaché et légèrement frivole. Un peu comme si on évoquait une évidence quelconque, quelque chose d'une banalité infligente ou encore de tout à fait naturel.

Pourtant, naturel, tout ceci ne l'était pas pour Miaka qui se demandait comment on pouvait dire cela sur une ton si… si normal ?

Et surtout, pourquoi l'attendre, elle ?

- Attendre ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que seul tes étoiles s'inquiètent pour toi ? Faut croire que tu vivais réellement dans ton petit monde à toi pour ne pas les entendre…

- Mais entendre quoi et qui ?

Elle ne voyait pas où l'étoile de Yanagi [[2]] voulait en venir ce qui agaça légèrement ce dernier.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te les énumère tous, n'est-ce pas ?

- ???

- Mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Devant la mine ahurie et pleine d'incompréhension qu'affichait la prêtresse, Nuriko se retint de justesse de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre le premier poteau venu en se répétant mentalement que s'il faisait cela, il allait encore avoir Hotohori sur le dos.

- Restons calme… Prenons un bon bol d'air et…. BON SANG ON ETAIT MORT D'INQUIETUDE POUR TOI !!!! ON A PAS IDEE DE S'ENFERMER PENDANT PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE DANS SA CHAMBRE !!!!! Ça te suffit comme explication ou tu en veux d'autre ?

- Euh… nan, ça ira ;;

Complètement sous le choc des paroles de son compagnon, l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le lit et fit rapidement le point sur la situation.

Une semaine…

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'autant de temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis son retour !!

De son côté, Nuriko observait et analysait chacune de ces réactions et élaborait une stratégie adéquate.

La perte de l'étoile d'Oni [[3]] était plus qu'un handicap manifeste pour pouvoir invoquer Suzaku. Seulement il savait aussi que s'ils baissaient les bras maintenant, tout serait fini pour Konan.

- … Je suis vraiment désolée…

Une semaine…

Combien d'événements tragiques s'étaient produit alors qu'elle était là à se lamenter sur son pauvre sort.

Avait-elle le droit de faire passer ses peines de cœur avant la survie d'un peuple ?

Voyant que sa maîtresse hésitait sur le comportement à adopter, Nuriko lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte, toujours fermée.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, il s'arrêta pour lui adresser un regard on ne peut plus grave et sérieux.

- Une fois cette porte franchie, tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela signifiait aussi faire une croix définitive sur son amitié avec Yui, sur ses sentiments pour Tamahom

- … Oui…

Mais cela signifiait aussi redonner de l'espoir à un peuple, à un roi et pour cela….

- … Dans ce cas, allons-y !!!

Pour cela, elle marcherait de l'avant…

Les doubles portes que comportaient les appartements de la prêtresse de Suzaku s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser place à une adolescente au regard indéchiffrable.

A sa vue, l'ensemble des étoiles présente, à l'exception du souverain, s'agenouillèrent pour lui rendre hommage tandis qu'une foule de soldats, de courtisans et personnels résidents au palais scandaient son nom telle une étrange litanie.

D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers Hotohori et lui tendit la main, l'invitant ainsi à se tenir à ses côtés pour le discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenir devant ces fidèles assemblés devant eux.

Dans le cours, le silence s'était fait. Tous attendaient patiemment que leur prêtresse leur fasse part de quelques mots pour leur redonner suffisamment de force pour résister aux combats qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent et violent.

Aussi ces paroles…

- Pendant cette semaine qui s'est écoulé, nombreux d'entre vous ont perdu un être cher, un ami, un mari, une femme, un enfant…et tout cela par ma faute…

Où transparaissaient une foule de sentiments contradictoires et à la fois si semblables…

- Je m'en excuse… Tout comme je m'excuse aussi auprès des personnes qui perdraient la vie au cours de ces prochains jours…

Etaient, pour eux, semblable à des paroles d'Evangile…

- Cependant, je peux vous promettre une chose : à partir d'aujourd'hui, quiconque s'attaquera à un des enfants de Konan [[4]], le paiera au centuple !!! J'en fais le serment !!!

Un silence…

A la fois de réflexion et d'analyse…

Miaka avait fini son discours et serrait à présent nerveusement la main d'Hotohori dans la sienne tout en se demandant si elle avait réellement le droit de tenir de tels propos.

Une voix…

- Vive Miaka, prêtresse de Suzaku et Saihitei [[5]], notre Roi !!!

Bien vite accompagnée par d'autres…

- Vive Miaka, prêtresse de Suzaku et Saihitei, notre Roi !!

Se retournant vers sa compagne, Hotohori lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Okaeri nasai…

- Tadaima…[[6]]

Une nouvelle histoire venait de commencer…

Tsusuku

* * *

[1] Me suis toujours pas décidé si je devais mettre « elle » ou « il » '

[2] C'est l'étoile que représente Nuriko au sein de Suzaku. Cela signifie « saule ». Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, l saule est un arbre réputé pour sa solidité (d'où le symbole de la force que porte Nuriko)

[3] Signification : Ogre. C'est le symbole de Tamahom

[4] A traduire par « quiconque tuera un habitant de Konan »

[5] Titre donné par le peuple à Hotohori

[6] Littéralement : « bienvenue », et « je suis de retour », un truc dans le genre


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Fushigi Yuugi  
Genre : Romance / Drama ou l'histoire revue selon Sephy et la théorie « avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde »  
Couple(s) : toujours pas réfléchi à la question…  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Yuu Watase

Note de l'auteur :  
Flemme… il y a des notes de bas de pages pour ça…

* * *

**Belong to you**

**Chapitre 2**

La nouvelle du rétablissement de la prêtresse de Suzaku ne mit que très peu de temps pour se répandre à travers tout le pays.

Le désespoir avait cédé sa place à une détermination sans borne de la part de l'ensemble du peuple.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls…

Ils ne le seraient plus jamais…

Arpentant les couloirs du palais, Chichiri cherchait d'un air inquiet le pilier de leur lutte.

- Miaka !! Miaka !!!

Certes, cette dernière s'était montré on ne peut plus déterminée lors de son discours mais qu'en était-il réellement ?

Bien qu'elle affichait un sourire permanent, l'étoile de « Sho » [[1]] savait qu'intérieurement, la jeune femme continuait de souffrir.

Serait-ce parce qu'il partageait la même douleur ?

Lui aussi, il avait vu la personne qu'il aimait s'en aller avec une autre personne qui lui était cher…

Lui aussi avait essayer de faire table rase du passé tout en y restant encr

Lui aussi…

- Mia… Miaka ?!!!

Quittant le rocher où elle était installée jusqu'ici, la prêtresse lui adressa un sourire à la fois triste et mélancolique.

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Hum…

Pour le moine, la vue de l'étudiante vêtue de sa tenue officielle [[2]] avec l'eau lui arrivant au niveau de la taille, avait quelque chose d'assez… surréaliste ?

Suivant le regard de son protecteur, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Pas pratique pour monter là-dessus…

- En effet…

Disant cela, il ôta son haut et le lui tendit au moment où elle sortit du lac.

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

La prêtresse haussa significativement les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

- Je ne sais pas trop… ça fait mal mais dans un sens…

Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas eu le choix…

Sauver un peuple ou essayer de récupérer les deux personnes qu'elle aimait…

Le dilemme avait été cruel, certes. Mais d'un côté, si elle parvenait à faire abstraction de ses sentiments, elle n'en sortirait que plus forte ; elle le savait.

- Dis-moi, crois-tu que je ferais une bonne prêtresse ? je veux dire que…

Elle, dans un rôle de leader de tout un peuple… en avait-elle la force, le charisme ? elle n'était pas Yui et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, quels ordres donnés…

Et si elle menait tous ces gens vers leurs pertes ?

- Non, tu ne ferais pas une bonne prêtresse….

Rester calme et confiant…

Croire en l'avenir, croire au miracle…

- … tu ES notre prêtresse…

- je…

- il a raison, tu sais

Se retournant, Miaka eut la surprise de retrouver toutes ses étoiles derrière eux, le visage serein.

- Il t'arrivera de faire des erreurs, mais à ce moment l

- On sera là pour t'épauler…

- Mitsukake… Tasuki….

- Ah nan !!! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?!!! Hotohori, fais quelque chose !!!

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi !! Prends-la dans tes bras et sort lui un truc du genre…

Nuriko vit volte-face à Tasuki et abhorra un visage que l'on ne pouvait retrouver que dans les feuilletons dramatiques racontant des histoires d'amour qui se finissent mal tandis que son condisciple le prit dans ses bras.

- Hotohori…

- Ne dis rien, Miaka… je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive…

- Hotohori…

- Miaka….

S'en suivit un moment de gêne intense pour les deux principaux concernés qui ne savaient vraiment pas quel comportement adopté face à cette situation.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ?

- Vu la mise en scène que vous venez de leur faire, je pense que oui, soupira Chichiri

- Remarques, c'était direct…

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Chiriko !!!

- Bah…

Le moine soupira une énième fois : ceux-là étaient vraiment devenus irrécupérables…

- … Je crois que l'on ferait bien de rentrer au palais…

- Pff, alors là, t'es vraiment rabats joie, Hotohori !!

- Est-ce là une façon de s'adresser à son roi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'étoile de Yanagi lui tira la langue avant de prendre le bras de Tasuki et de s'en aller.

- Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être courtisane impériale !!

A ses mots, tous pouffèrent de rire.

En effet, nul n'ignorait le statut privilégié qu'occupait depuis un certain nombre d'année Nuriko.

Il était juste à se demander comment il n'avait pas été démasqué plus tôt…

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, nous aussi, déclara le médecin.

- Je dirais même plus, on a intérêt de courir si on ne veut pas qu'ils finissent le déjeuner à eux tous seuls, lui fit remarquer Chichiri.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Hey !! Chiriko, tu triches !! Reviens ici !!!

Et se lançant à la poursuite de leur cadet, les deux étoiles disparurent laissant les protagonistes seuls et totalement…

- … Je crois qu'ils nous ont bien eus…

- Je le pense aussi…

Se regardant un cours instant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le comique de la situation.

- On a vraiment l'air bête

- Je trouve aussi

Disant cela, l'empereur détailla la prêtresse de Suzaku, espérant y découvrir un sentiment quelconque de regret ou encore…

- … Je vais bien, Hotohori…

Sourire tendre et à la fois sincère…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Hum…

Regardant sérieusement sa compagne, une lueur sceptique passa rapidement dans les prunelles dans l'étoile de Sei [[3]]

- … Dans ce cas, je vais te croire… mais si je sais qu'une blessure au cœur ne se cicatrice jamais complètement, je choisis de te faire confiance et remets le destin de mon peuple entre tes mains…

- Hotohori…

Yeux dans les yeux…

Regard contre regard…

Une autre page des « Ecrits du Ciel et de la Terre » venait de se tourner…

* * *

[1] « Sho » signifie le puits, le précipice. C'est aussi le symbole que porte Chihiri… 

[2] Euh… de prêtresse ? Mais ça aurait fait répétition ;;

[3] Alors là, on ne peut pas trouver de jeu de mots plus pourrable puisque que « Sei » signifie « étoile »…


	4. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
